Naruto And The Everlasting Bond
by LycanShinobi
Summary: After Naruto is saved from death be Sasuke, they become friends. Slightly AU.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. *Sad Face* On with the story!

Chapter 1

Wind rustled the trees in the ninja village known as Konoha. A certain Blonde-Haired knucklehead walked up to his favorite place to think, the Hokage Monument. Being hated at such a young age had scarred him deeply. After his most recent attack, which was his birthday, the day before, he had decided to come back up to the Monument.

Turning his head up to the sky, he thought out loud; _Why do they hate me? They all want me to die, for something I can't control. Can I? Am I really evil inside? Am I a demon? _His face hardened, and he looked straight ahead, into the sunset that was bathing the village in an orange light. _We're taught that demons are evil, and should all be killed. If that's so, I'll take one out right here and now!_

Salty stains fell upon the railing, and Naruto wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Drunkenly, he climbed on top of the railing, and beheld his village. There were many tall buildings, shops or houses, located all throughout the village. He could see children his age playing some game in the streets. Wives were scolding their husbands who were late to dinner.

_Well, no use debating, might as well end it now…_ Naruto then held his arms up by his sides, and lifted one foot off the railing. Then he looked down, and noticed the two hundred plus drop down. _Maybe I can come back later, after I eat some ramen._ He put his foot down, but lost balance, and fell over the edge, screaming. That is when he realized that he had stopped falling. Looking up, he saw Uchiha Sasuke, from his class at the academy, holding his ankles. "Are you going to stand there looking like an idiot, or are you going to help me pull you up?" Naruto looked down, or up, abashed. "OK Sasuke-Teme! Hold on!" Swinging upwards, he let Sasuke grab his arms, and haul him back up to safety. Sasuke looked angry.

"Naruto! Why would you try to kill yourself? Even I hadn't thought that you were that weak!" Naruto's voice raised in defense. "Teme! You haven't had to live the way I have! I'm tired of being treated like scum!"

Sasuke's gaze faltered. "Naruto… It's true that I don't know what you're going through. But you must realize that I've lost my family, and I've been hurt just like you. It is true that I don't get beaten for whatever reasons." Then his eyes lit up, and he held out his hand to a surprised Naruto. "Tell you what. If I help you find the strength you need to carry on, you help me overcome my anger at my brother. What do you say, friends?" Naruto's face split into a fox-like grin. "Sure Sasuke! Let's be friends! When we graduate from the academy next year, I hope we get put on the same team!"

"Don't be hasty Naruto, you still have to pass the exam." At Naruto's look of sadness, Sasuke added: "I'll help you out. I mean, what are friends for?" Naruto smiled again, and even Sasuke let out a small grin. "Come on, it's getting dark Naruto. I'll see you in the morning." With that, Sasuke walked off.

The next morning found Naruto up bright and early training, his friendship with Sasuke wasn't going to end just because he couldn't pass the exams, which were next week. It wasn't until he heard a cough that he turned around to see none other than the Third Hokage himself. "Hello Gramps!" The Hokage inclined his head. "Good morning Naruto! What brings you out here at this time?" Naruto walked up in front of the Third. "I was going to ask you the same thing! Well, I was training for the Exams next week. What about you? What are you doing out here?" The Hokage took out his favorite pipe and lit it, taking his time. "Hey old man! I asked you a question!" The Hokage smiled. "Well Naruto, I was just checking in on you. But seeing you try so hard, I thought I'd teach you something that you could do better than any of your peers, besides eat ramen."

Naruto started jumping up and down. "Like what, Gramps? I know, you'll teach me an awesome jutsu that'll let me destroy an entire village! Or make a volcanic eruption!" The Third looked amused, and said with agonizing slowness: "Even better, Naruto! I'm going to teach you…the Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto seemed to deflate. "Oh," The Hokage looked down on him in surprise. "I thought you'd love to learn a new jutsu, especially since it will guarantee your graduation." That's when it sounded like an atomic bomb went off in the Third's ear. "Really? Teach it to me, Gramps! Teach me right now, please! Come on, what are you waiting f-" The Hokage placed a hand over Naruto's mouth. "Naruto, shut up! I'll teach you if you are very, very quite. Ok, allow me to begin."

After seven hours, Naruto finally had it mastered, and could make two-hundred clones at once. "Oh yeah! There's no way I'm going to fail this time! Thanks Gramps!" He turned, only to find the Hokage gone. "Oh, he's probably out reading his pervy book!"

Exactly Eight-teen hours later found Naruto standing nervously in front of the examiners. Iruka spoke up. "Ok, Naruto, next you must do a clone jutsu. Good luck!" Naruto gave his famous fox-smile. "Ok! Here we go!" Forming the cross-shaped seal that would later become his trademark, Naruto yelled "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

To the utmost surprise to the examiners, a perfect copy of Naruto appeared next to him. Mizuki almost passed out. "Naruto, how did you do that?" _How did he do that? Now it's going to be even harder to get him to steal the scroll! _Silently cursing, Mizuki stood up with Iruka, who seemed jubilant. "Naruto… you pass!"

Naruto Passed! Awesome! This story is starting to take off, woot! Next chapter, Mizuki tries to get Naruto to steal a certain scroll of forbiddeness. Will he succeed?


End file.
